Farmers Bride
by Army-girl-1995
Summary: Set in the Victorian period and our main character is courted and engaged/married to Remus Lupin a man she hardly knows, can she fall in love with this mysterious man especially with all of her fears and the pressure of others expecting her to behave appropriately. Her life slowly turns upside down with the strange behavior of Remus and the attacks from a man called Farrier...
1. Chapter 1

**_Remus Lupin is not my character he belongs to JK and harry potter_****_as well as other characters which may or may not be mentioned later in the_****story**,_i have tried to do as much research into the Victorian era as possible Inspired initially by the poem by Charlotte Mew, recommended read although the story has kind of developed beyond recognition. reactions will let me know if i should keep adding to or not. constructive criticism may be required for grammatical errors. enjoy guys :)_

* * *

The first time I ever heard his name I was 13 sat around the dinner table chatting with my brother over dinner, Father and Maxwell Jr. were discussing my brothers further schooling, he was at one of London's finest college, for those that could afford such privileges of course.

My brother was an avid learner any knowledge or theory he could get a hold he of would and would retain it for as long as possible, the bright spark of the family obviously. He often held long complicated discussions with the older men at dinner occasions and such entertaining them all with witty banter, he was well liked.

He had black hair like my Father had before it began to tease grey and like our older brother had only he would jell his back professionally, he was of average height with a well-placed body lightly toned from his pondering walks of roughhousing with Brian, and he wore smart cloths and very rarely smiled. But to those that knew him that slight frown was his smile, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of learning, lip drawn back slightly by his teeth chewing on thought. He was happiest alone reading from a book or watching others share in his joy of knowledge.

Maxwell was 3 years more seasoned than me, being at the budding age of 15 at the time he already held such promise. He was discussing his new Professor in Science and Maths that he had taken quite a shining to; Remus Lupin his name was not as old as most Professors but just as bright he noticed my brothers potential and held him back after the last lesson.

He and my brother stayed in his study at the college for hours before our oldest brother Brian came to collect Maxwell home for tea. He and Professor Lupin had spent nearly 3 hours conversing on heavy subjects of religion and theories of evolution and such. Brian listened to his 'ramblings' only halfway home before racing him home.

Brian being older and more physical than intellectual beat Maxwell home by miles, Brian was Discussing with dad his latest efforts on charming his latest love Annabelle, Mother didn't approve as much she said there was an illness of sorts that didn't allow her family to last long past the age of 25, I was happy for my brother but saw both sides of the argument.

My brother Brian was manlier than Maxwell Jr., 3 years senior to him 6 years senior to me. He had a way with words and could turn any conversation in any way he wanted, a joker of sorts he always had a smile, he was fiercely protective of those he cared about. Once one of his friends called me maid and spoke down to me in a very rude manner before my brother, Mother ushered me from the room but his friends shouts were enough of a clue. He wasn't permitted in Fathers house again.

Brian was of a strong build with large calloused hands, thick arms and eyebrow, his face tough and strong everything about his told his story, he also gave the best hugs that would make everything better and brought promises of a solution. The family's traditional dark hair tied back into a pony tail, with flicks of the shorter choppier hair flicking out at the front teasing his face. He was at courting age and well suited to it, he could charm his way through anything, a skill he practiced many a time.

As I said he was more physical from a young age while Maxwell read as much as he could Brian was out climbing trees, playing ruby or cricket, horse riding, hunting or taking part in any other physical challenge he could. Brian was halfway through his Law teachings and although bright he clearly excelled in practical life.

Both of the boys were the apple of my Mother and Fathers eyes, clearly adored and loved as equally as each other. Myself being the only daughter had a special place in their hearts that only a daughter could fill, though I was often called spirited and outspoken. I knew my place and conformed to them as such but I was often pleasurable company, it was hard for people to not like me as I found likewise with other people.

I had a talent at most things expected of me, singing, sewing, cooking, music, caring and tending for the ill, cleaning, French, English and literature, calligraphy. Because I passed through my home schooling so quickly was beginning to touch upon politics and was now starting to participate in conversation, my literature and English was being carried out by my Father who is more knowledgeable than my Mother.

They were proud parents, blessed with bright beautiful children and loving loyal partners. My Mother from a rich background being from the honourable Ashmore household provided the family with a kick start and my father's natural affinity to people in high places and large property of land allowed the family fortune to grow.

Father was a meddler, yes, but knew what he was doing most of the time, he was very rarely wrong and knew the secret workings behind plenty of things. He knew a good investment when he saw one and knew a failure, he never missed an opportunity. Despite being from the upper middle class fitted in almost as well as Mother did.

Mother was from upper class, from the Ashmore she was use to a much more lavished life, but she's says she more content where she is than where she was, her graying red hair is tied up perfectly day in day out, never a hair out of place. Everything was clean and organised under her caring glance, she knew every single thing going on in this house good and bad, she allowed the bad to happen but would prepare for it silently.

She seemed to now things that no one would or should sometimes. She allowed me to follow her every move never slowing down but keeping me up to speed, I was allocated to cook under her watch. When all my other duties were fulfilled and one night a week she and father would expect me to cook a three course meal which I often did, they rarely surpassed Mothers cooking but it was good enough to make the table go quiet for 10 minutes or so.

She was a doting wife to my Father, never speaking out of tone asking when she should and doing when she should ready for his call whenever he needed her. She was the ideal wife; I wanted to be that ideal wife. Her life was perfect, loving beautiful smart family, two sons, a loving husband that valued her dearly, a nice house and it was all there for her to care for and to nourish for all provided by Father.

I wanted the same for me and each of my brothers to have the same, I wanted a good life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Remus Lupin is not my character he belongs to JK and harry potter as well as other characters which may or may not be mentioned later in the _****story**,_i have tried to do as much research into the Victorian era as possible Inspired initially by the poem by Charlotte Mew, recommended read although the story has kind of developed beyond recognition. reactions will let me know if i should keep adding to or criticism may be required for grammatical errors. enjoy guys :)_

* * *

~Three Years Later ~

I rose from my sheets sliding my silk quilt off of my slender form. The bell tones ringing from Big Ben signalling 9 o'clock, I stood in front of my brand new double bed, although it was large it took up hardly any space in my large room, oak hand carved wardrobes held my new "coming out" cloths all purchased upon my completion of my politics and English and literature learning from Father.

It took me two years but I completed it quicker than Brian which was the new jest in the house for me. Mother was somewhat worried and told me not to advertise this new found completion of knowledge as it wasn't ideal learning for a woman and men did not like smart women they liked beautiful house women. Many of my friends were somewhat confused with my learning it had be so much more stricter than theirs, I had been taught to actually learn rather than to just know of topics like they had.

I stood before my curtains, tearing them open in one fluid motion flooding the room with blinding light, reaching unseeingly for the windows I undid the latch and gave each a shove, noises of the day filling my room along with the cold nippy September air. Noises of chatter, horses and children filled the cold air; the day was in full swing the smell of the bakers, the cries of children selling the papers.

Today would be a good day I decided smiling taking in a deep breath before walking to my wardrobe and opening both the double doors behind each was two full length mirrors each reviling a girl from different angles.

She was of average height, and slim build, she had a medium sized bust but none of this was shown strongly through her mid thighed summer night dress. Her wavy light mahogany hair curled over her shoulder in lazily waves unaware she had just gotten out of bed, her delicate heart shaped faced held a pair of beautiful light blue eyes shining back at me, her thin eyebrows frowning slightly in thought, her small full lips opened slightly.

"Charlotta" said a light voice from behind the door, "one minute" I said quickly grabbing my white cotton night gown throwing it over my shoulders and hastily tying it around my waist. "Come in" said lightly stepping away from my wardrobe, Brian came in head down, "sorry I didn't realize you were only just up, I shall leave you" he said thickly.

Something was wrong, his voice sounded dead, he wouldn't look at anything above knee level. "Come here, what's wrong?" I said stepping over to him quickly and throwing my arms around him "Annabelle Croft has been told by the doctor she won't make it another year the families illness has taken effect" he said voice thick with tears. "Oh Brian that's awful" I said hugging him tighter "here have I seat" I said helping him over towards my bed "does mother know that you know?" I said gently taking his large hand in both of mine

"yhea she know she went off writing a letter" he said glumly "she'll be writing a letter of sympathy, she needs to do it, to show support and such. The quicker you give it to them the nicer you look, mean I know but it's still offering help" I said gently "I know" he said glumly. "Tell you what if you give me time to get changed and get some breakfast and we'll go out for a ride yhea?" I said suggestively.

"I don't know..." he said glumly "now say here, we are going for ride whether you like it or not, I shall be ready in an hour and you will be there with me!" I said standing up briskly and striding over to my wardrobe, grasping my riding outfit.

"Alice! Could you come help me into my riding dress and bring some breakfast up please?" I shouted at my doorway after shooing Brian out my door. A young Spanish girl poked her head around the corner "What kind of breakfast would you like Miss" She said in fluently "just a quick simple one Alice thanks" I said turning back to my room. "Simple breakfast" echoed from Alice to a few of the other maids before Alice rushed in wish a dish of water, a flannel, a comb and a brush on a neat silver tray balanced in one hand, I sat back at my oak vanity and let Alice set away at work.

To anyone else my conversation with my brother would have been seen as me overstepping my role as a woman, to be seen and not heard. However with my family they allowed me to be a person as long as I remained in that role within society they allowed me to flourish. I nibbled at my toast while Alice finished pinning the top half of my fair back finishing it in a neat plat to keep it from my face.

After finishing my toast I quickly got changed into my green tartan riding dress, the tight mid-section opened slightly to reveal my white under top, a neat green lace kept the dress from opening completely, the long sleeves were cuffed but allowed for free movement and were long enough that I could stretch my arms out, the open scope neck opened up obviously to the front corseting but hid my chest respectively. The dress was long, what would be considered too long for normal occasions but this prevented the chance of any leg to be showing while riding. My black tie up boots were put on last thanking Alice I picked up the front of my dress putting my on my gloves as I walked down the main stairs.

Turning behind them I walked out of the back French doors towards where the stables are at the right hand side of the house, the white gravelled path crunched under my boots as I walked over. Brian was already sat on his horse, a tall hot blooded chestnut thoroughbred, Hermes.

Hermes had one long stocking on his right hind leg and other than a thick blaze which went straight down his face; he was a bold deep sorrel and had a habit of bolting, but Bryan enjoyed the challenge and often went to hunts which he and Hermes thoroughly enjoyed. It was a sight to see the two of them galloping flat out.

My horse Bella was a pure black Angelo Arab who was currently tossing her head up as the stable hands tried to calm her down enough to tack up. She had four white socks and a straight strip across her delicate face with a small white mark on her muzzle, she paced and pranced around as the saddle was placed on her back neighing loudly as she saw me pawing at the ground, patience was never her strong suit. but she was well built for cross-country and show jumping both of which we enjoyed doing.

I thanked the stable hands as I jumped onto her back "ready" I said to Brian a huge smile plastered on my face "born ready" he said loudly spurring Hermes into gallop across the gravelled path. "Go on then" I said to Bella leaning forwards and squeezing on lightly giving Bella her head.

Me and my brother always set off at a gallop around the house before our hacks, despite the horses not being warmed up. Steadying them down us trotted through the iron gates. "So go on then tell me about it" I said to Brian steadying Bella to a walk as we weaved through the crowd towards the park.

"The doctor doesn't know what's making her ill but he says her organs are failing, she grows weaker by the day. I want to go see her, but fathers told me to stay away. I truly love this woman; I mean we are to be married in a few months. But…I don't know what to do… I want to be with her, comfort her… I don't know Char" he said.

He was pouring his whole heart out, he looked crushed I couldn't help but wanting to comfort him, father and mother were both scared of him growing ill. "Go and see her Brian… I don't believe I'm saying this but you will regret it if you truly feel this way especially if things don't turn out for the best" I said not believing my words "I know you should always respect fathers words but you'll take it to heart and wouldn't forgive yourself knowing she needed you but you just followed orders and didn't go".

There was a pause, we headed towards the thickening of the trees, Brian and father wrote letters to the local parks and suggested that an area for jumping and riding, so they cleared large pathways into the large wooded area which was at the side of the lake. Logs were placed in sections to make jumps and ditches were dug to make jumps as well and for those with brave enough horses there was one jump with a meter wide ditch with a log placed right next to it which meant a horse would have to jump high and wide enough. For a horse with a natural love of jumping Bella would always try to set off at a gallop even if we were just on a steady hack.

"Shall we just enjoy the hack for now and talk later" Brian suggested squeezing Hermes into canter, following suit I held Bella back allowing her to conserve her energy for the jumps ahead, trees flew past us either side, as the jumps came up Brian sat forwards in his seat into jumping position angling Hermes away from the jumps encouraging him to run flat out.

I sat up straight and held Bella to ensure she got a good chance at judging the jump before her, 5 strides of I gave her head and sat up straight my hands remaining light on the reins. I could feel the power from her legs as she launched up, seeing her legs tucked neatly against the underside of her chest as she over jumped the log, her fine neck stretching out. Her black mane tickled my face and as I sat back as the ground came up it snapped back against her neck and her powerful front legs stretched out neck almost going flat as she powered on ears perked forwards her muscles stretched and her gleaming black coat shone in the sun. Her light hooves struck the ground as she powered along bringing her neck up slightly at the light lifting of my hands.

Brian and Hermes were ahead of us, Hermes dark tail trailing behind him, his back leg muscles bunching up before they stretched out to strike the ground, Hermes back collected, tucking in on itself his neck collecting as all feet were off the ground stretching out to strike the ground propelling him on.

Brian slowed Hermes down level with the log and ditch jump, he often did this, he loved watching Bella and me do this jump and often bragged about what a good match we were, looking ahead I could feel Bella's muscles surge on, her feet hit the ground harder striding out her head up high ears perked.

My hands went forwards and I sat up straighter as we approached the jump, her feet took off back end springing us up and forwards her muscular neck rippling as it stretched out. We sailed over the ditch and as we were halfway over the log Bella began to descend her legs stretching out as we landed lightly, tripping up her front end dipped down her neck dropping. Her legs stretched out and we stumbled forwards 3 strides before Bella regained her composure.

"Oooo nearly" Brian shouted laughing and spurring Hermes on to catch up. We soon left the wooded area and set off for home "I think I will go see her, regardless of father's word. I'm soon to be married, hopefully" he added bitterly "I'm also soon to be a man, a man who is free to make his own actions and choices in life" he continued.

I nodded my head as he spoke smiling at how much happier he seemed than this morning when he came into my room. "I'll go and see her after I've cleaned up" he said after thinking carefully "why don't you get her some flowers" I suggested "great idea, I'll get her daffodils; she loves them they're her favourite. She told me she wants them at our wedding I'm even going to be wearing them" he said laughing softly.

We walked back, Bella's head low but she was happy none the less. Trotting through the iron gates the thick voices of men could be heard, however they were obscured by the walls of the house obviously stood in the crevice of the building where the French doors were located. I sat to Bella's trot moving my hands back slightly and she began to steady with each step as we came to see who was in the crevice, looking to Brian I could see that he was as confused as I was and didn't know father was having guests...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Remus Lupin is not my character he belongs to JK and harry potter as well as other characters which may or may not be mentioned later in the _****story**,_i have tried to do as much research into the Victorian era as possible Inspired initially by the poem by Charlotte Mew, recommended read although the story has kind of developed beyond recognition. reactions will let me know if i should keep adding to or criticism may be required for grammatical errors. enjoy guys :)_

* * *

Father was in his usual wear for home a pinstripe navy blazer and matching trousers with a crisp white shirt.

Beside father was a tall ill looking man, he had short dull blonde hair and a weathered face with a long straight nose and thing lips. The man had a thin build which was only exaggerated by his fitting black sack suit, he had a thin waist which had his white shirt tucked in, and he was stood by father with a dark mahogany staff with a rounded metal handle.

His golden eyes stood out the most, studying me they seemed to lock onto me, seeing my every secret every piece of me laid before him.

"Aaa Charlotta, Brian this is Professor Lupin, your brother's lecturer. Remus this is my eldest son Brian Crambell and my youngest daughter Charlotta Crambell" my father said indicating to each of us in turn. Remus stepped forwards to shake hands with Brian before coming over to me.

"hello my dear" he said reaching for my hand, before he could reach it however Bella tense, her ears flat against her head before she launched her front end up rearing high. Remus scrambled backwards away from her flailing hooves; leaning forwards I grabbed her main holding on tight, Hermes shied away with Brian giving a shout.

Bella landed heavily and spun left away from the Professor galloping away across the grounds; sitting tall I pulled my left hand back circling her. She pulled against it before accepting to turn.

I could hear my father shouting in the background, what he was shouting I did not hear. I shook with adrenalin my knees vibrating; my hands unsteady my breath shaky and quick my heart pounding in my ears as we slowed to a halt.

Squeezing lightly Bella walked nervously forwards towards the offending Professor, my hand reached out stroking her mane, speaking softly I encouraged her forwards watching for the slightest movement or hint she was unhappy.

The stable hand approached the other helping me off, walking up to her face my father said something but I could still not hear him for the pounding in my ears. Bella's eyes were focused solely on Professor Lupin "are you okay?" my father said grabbing my hands from Bella's face before placing his hands at either side of my own face.

"I'm fine father" I said looking him in the eye "Charlotta!" a cried a worried voice from the house seconds later my mother came running out "I'm fine mother" I said hugging her back "Bella just got a freight that's all, I'm very sorry Professor Lupin I hope you were hurt or frightened, I don't know what came over her" I said turning to the Professor who seemed to be over the ordeal.

"I'm fine my dear, I must say you rode that very well I would have surely fallen off" he said smiling sweetly "oh I'm sure your just being modest" I said coyly. I had heard a great deal about the Professor my brother held him in very high regard, as did my father which is why I held him in positive regard despite this being the first time I had met him.

"If you will excuse me father, Professor Lupin" I said following mother up into the house, she walked me to my room and helped me get undressed and washed. She would do this every now and then, it allowed the opportunity for us to talk.

"Professor Lupin is staying for dinner tonight, I want you to be on your best behavior to make him feel more than welcome do you understand?" my mother said finally helping me into my plain under-dress. "Of course mother, do you even need to ask?" I said with a laugh in my voice as she did my corset up for me. "Tonight I do, Professor Lupin is a very respectable man, he could make a fine suitor if things work out well" my mother said.

"I thought you said it was my role to appear appealing when in the company of unmarried guests and it was them that made the propositions and offers which would make them my suitors" I asked waiting for my mother to choose a dress.

"That is the case usually however Professor Lupin may not have these intentions as he is well senior and yet has shown no interests in any woman. Being such a fine suitor any woman would have to work harder to attract him and they should take on the role of a pursuer. However only act on my instruction as it could be seen as you coming across as too easy and accessible for men" my mother said wisely as she brought over my dress.

My mother adored me in green, she said it was because it gave skin such a pale and clean composition and made my hair look darker with it. She had picked out my silk forest green dress; it was long-sleeved and showed a small amount of chest, the material hung somewhat tightly to my figure but still respectfully. After sweeping my hair into a side parting and clipping it back, wetting my hair to encourage the curls to volumize she then indicated for me to follow her.

"Now smile a lot, ask questions, pretend not to understand something and make him explain it to you and say he's smart for knowing that, don't go into his personal life and if he grows weary of questions then stop, if I cough that means he's tired of them… keep on glancing at him through your lashes and when he catches you smile and look away. Talk to the servants and complement them for the meal, this will make you seem level-headed and compassionate-" my mother drilled "mother don't worry, calm down he will know something is wrong if you're all flustered like a mother hen" I said giggling.

Dinner went very well; I ensured to keep my attention mainly on Professor Lupin but still engaged with family conversation as well. The later the meal went on the more flustered the Professor got under my gaze to the point where he was trying to butter a slice of bread with a spoon; I giggled coyly at this and blushed, mother seemed very happy with this.

Father seemed to be happy with my behavior as he tried to aid me with my actions. When dinner was cleared away I got up to fetch fathers cigar box, usually mother would do this but she seemed pleased with my initiative especially when I lit the Professors cigar for him before politely asking if anything else needed doing or if father wished for me to leave the room.

He did "good night father, good night. Professor" I said looking at the Professor through my lashes one last time before leaving the room.

Mother found me later that night when I was writing replies to my friends letters and told me she was extremely proud of how well I did that night, she also said she overheard Professor Lupin complementing father on '_what a lovely charming daughter he had_'.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Remus Lupin is not my character he belongs to JK and harry potter as well as other characters which may or may not be mentioned later in the _****story**,_i have tried to do as much research into the Victorian era as possible Inspired initially by the poem by Charlotte Mew, recommended read although the story has kind of developed beyond recognition. reactions will let me know if i should keep adding to or criticism may be required for grammatical errors. enjoy guys :)_

* * *

The next morning I awoke early again, I opened my windows and sat on my windowsill listening to the noise of the day. In two days mother and father were taking us to the ball, every year my grandmother and grandfather would hold a grand ball.

This presented a great opportunity my mother had instructed, she had told my brothers to dance with me tonight as well as my father. With such high classed guests it was another opportunity to display myself to suitors although a much wider range than I ever had.

I would need to appear perfect from all angles, all night as every single man who will lay eyes on me was a potential suitor. My stomach churned at the thought.

Mother had said she wished to take me shopping, to buy the best of dresses for me especially for the night. She also planned to have one of our oldest and most experienced maids fix my hair, under mother's instruction of course. She had already told me what we were looking for; red, it was my favourite colour to wear; she always said I looked stunning in it.

By mid-day we were dressed, fed and on our way to the shops by carriage, the scenery passed by quickly and it didn't take us long to get to the shops. After looking through three shops we finally came to mothers favourite.

Her brisk was made me suspect that she had already seen the dress from the carriage.

We came in and the workers curtseyed to us, all of them knew how to make and design dresses. Depending on how quickly dresses were being bought up depended on how often the workers would have to submit designs to be approved and then made.

This is what made this shop special to my mother, no two dresses looked alike when they were made here, all one of a kind, all made by one individual with painstaking care. I looked from hanger to hanger and manikin to manikin.

I always loved the dresses made by one of the workers, Alice was her name. A middle class girl who had designed or had some input in most of my dresses from my coming out wardrobe.

I walked towards her smiling as she curtseyed "hello Alice I hope your well, mother and I are looking for a red ball gown for me to wear for the Ashmore autumn ball. Do you have any designs that fit my requirements?" I asked looking at one of the nearest manikins. "I don't have anything made, there are some ball gowns on display which I could show you, I do have one on design which I could have specially made to your fit if you wish?" she said politely.

I waved my mother over "could we look at the design?" I said, Alice nodded curtly before curtseying and rushing off to whisper something in the shopkeeper's ear before leaving the room and returning with a book. "Now if I'm making the dress especially for you I may have to change the shades of red to ensure it compliments your skin tones" Alice said returning with the book flicking through it quickly.

"Here it is" she said proudly holding the book up "oh Alice it's beautiful" I couldn't help but gasp, I could already picture myself wearing it. My mother leaned in for a closer, her eyes going over every detail in on the paper, reading through all the notes looking at what material would be what.

"That looks beautiful Alice dear, if I may ask see if we can lower the shoulders possibly down to here" my mother said indicating against my shoulder. "I can easily arrange that, if you will follow me and I can take your measurements" Alice said closing the book and curtseying leading me towards a stool.

She measured my arms, my chest waist hips and carefully making note as she went along. "Thank you Miss Charlotta, I should be able to have the dress finished by tomorrow later, I was already halfway through the dress and have already created some of the basic aspects of it. If at all possible send for someone to collect it tomorrow at 7 if you could" Alice said curtseying again hanging the tape measure around her neck.

"That would be splendid thank you Alice for your wonderful service, good day my mother said handing a coin as a tip. I followed mother out of the shop. "Oh mother won't that dress look splendid" I said dreamily.

I could see myself now; hair elegantly pinned up, pearls around my neck waltzing with men while others looked on enviously.

"It will, I must admit I am excited to see what it will look like, it is beautiful as well" mother said smiling proudly at me. We returned home and mother quickly went under way with instructing the maids on what to pack.

"Mother" I said distracting her from one of the maids who scurried off to carry out her orders, "may I go and see Bethany" I asked "of course should I send someone with you?" mother asked knowing the answer already "I'll be fine, I expect I shall be back in an hour or two" I said looking at the clock before walking out the front door.

Bethany was a close friend; she was an upper class girl like me, since a young age the two of us were encouraged to befriend each other since we lived so closely and were both proper companies.

Bethany had bright golden blond hair, she was very petite and had beautiful green eyes, when I was younger I was always jealous of how slim and beautiful she was but as we grew older I grew less and less jealous.

Her schooling in academic subjects was very relaxed however her studies had been more focused on her musical skills as she showed much potential. She had a beautiful fair voice which had been strengthened and trained into the sweet and melodic voice which she now possessed.

It was a 5 minute walk through the busy streets to Bethany's house, it wasn't as large or as grand as my house but hers was more homely than mine. Their family isn't as close as mine. However Bethany has 5 other sisters and her mother was expecting another, Mr Burley desperately wanted a boy and understandably so.

Knocking on the door it was pulled open by one of the maids.

"I'm looking for Mrs Bethany, is she in?" I said looking around the warm light room "Who is it Patricia?" came a shout from another room before Mrs Burley came in, "why Mrs Burley might I say pregnancy does suit you well" I said smiling.

Her brown hair was pinned up and back in plats, her average build seemed softened by the large bulge, her skin glowed and her face although tired look bright. "Oh Charlotta lovely to see you, thank you. Bethany is just finishing up piano practice" she said turning back into the living room.

The upbeat light tune clearer, Bethany was sat eyes focused on the music book in front of her, hands dancing across the keys. The smell of flowers filled my nose vases were everywhere "the flowers are lovely are they all gifts?" I said looking at the 5 vases dotted around the room "they're from Albert, the midwives and doctors think it's a boy" Mrs Burley said with a huge smile.

"Oh gosh that is fantastic" I said smiling and clapping my hands together. "Mother are me and Charlotta permitted to go and chat" Bethany piped up her hands still moving across the keys.

"You can continue your piano practice later" Mrs Burley said with a smile as Bethany closed the piano and got up swiftly walking from the room and grabbing my arm to lead me out "goodbye Mrs Burley" I said turning back.

"I've got news" Bethany said still marching towards the back door to enter the garden. Bethany's mother loved flowers so she had many patches of flowers and shrubs scattered around the garden.

"Well go on then, out with it" I said pulling my arm from her grasp "wait we can't be overheard, I shouldn't even know yet" Bethany said looking round ensuring that no one was near.

Stepping into the white iron gazebo she too a nervous breath of air "mother said she is going to take me shopping for my coming out wardrobe" Bethany said nervously "oh my goodness Bethy that is fantastic I said jumping up. She only looked at the floor "what's wrong, that's great news Beth; you get new dresses, new shoes, men notice you; you're not something to be ignored" I said listing the promises of coming out.

"That only the good side of it" she said glumly "mother told me about how she became pregnant with Rose".

Rose was Mrs Burleys daughter who passed away 3 years ago from ill health at the young age of 2, she was beautiful and full of life with luxurious. "I don't want you to think any less of little Rose, god bless her, she was a little sweet heart" Bethany said sadly looking at a nearby rose bush.

"Rose wasn't my father's daughter" Bethany said glumly "what?!" I shouted standing up at the scandal of it.

"Mother went to a theatre show with a group of women, however she wasn't quite feeling herself a ways into the show, she got up and went to get some fresh air on her own, she convinced them she would only be outside of the lobby so there was no need for someone to come with her" tears were beginning to shine in Bethany's eyes.

I sat back down putting my hand over her neatly folded ones "maybe she walked too far, or maybe no one could hear her shouts from the lobby. But a man grabbed her, she said he had a knife to her throat but she still fought him. He took her into a back ally and hit her again and again" Bethany's breathe shuddered.

"Mother told me this is how Rose was conceived, that some men just do it because they feel as though they deserve it or want it" her voice thick with tears "want what?" I asked cautiously.

"A woman" she answered looking me in the face, tears rolling down it. I hugged her as she cried an unsettled feeling inside of me as I looked around.

I went home that night with one of Bethany's female servants; I looked at every man as we walked past. At dinner that night I looked at my brothers and father, I knew they would never do something like that. But how could any gentleman? The male servants I had known since birth I could trust, they had proved themselves nothing but kind gentle people.

It was the unknown man, the one who presented himself with good intentions, the one who found me while alone, the one who could not help but caress and touch or glance me over with a watchful eye. Those were the men I would have to guard myself from if I was to avoid the fate of Bethany's mother, Mrs Burley…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Remus Lupin is not my character he belongs to JK and harry potter as well as other characters which may or may not be mentioned later in the**_******story**,_ I have tried to do as much research into the Victorian era as possible Inspired initially by the poem by Charlotte Mew, recommended read although the story has kind of developed beyond recognition. reactions will let me know if I should keep adding to or criticism may be required for grammatical errors. enjoy guys :)_

It was the day of the ball, Mother had the maids and servants pack up dresses and necessities for the ball. My dress for tonight had been delivered and packed away after Mother looked it over once I had left the room, leaving it as a surprise.

I was dressed in a plain grey dress with a matching grey bonnet and black gloves; I sat on my window looking at the sight which settled me the most, the busy street below.

Sleep had evaded me all night, and every time I shut my eyes I could see or think about was poor Mrs Burley. Even worse was when I had fallen asleep and dreamed that the incident had occurred to me, as though I was seeing it and feeling it from Mrs Burley's point of view.

After having an early breakfast we set left the house ready and prepared for the long journey ahead of us. Hermes and Bella were pulling in our Clarence carriage it was entirely black, very formal, it was the inside that I loved. The red leather stuffed seats, the dark green carpets with the brown embodied curtains with gold stitching pulled back to allow the light to enter the carriage.

There was two carriages, one for us and another for the 5 servants we were bringing, Alice and Martha (the maid who was skilled at doing hair) a stable hand and two extra hands. The one for the servants was much plainer and not quite as large as ours being only a brougham carriage pulled by Fathers powerful dark bay hackney.

The countryside rolled on, as we left the busy streets of London by mid-morning a whole two hours after setting off thanks to the skilful driving and the speed of Bella and Hermes.

The rolling countryside and hedgerows passed by, Mother busied herself with stitching repairs into my Father's suit, Father was fast asleep his head lolling from side to side with each bump of the carriage too deep in sleep to be roused. Maxwell and Brian busied themselves with inspecting the passing scenery, Brian being the most exposed to the British countryside and nature through hunts pointing out the kinds of bird and the signs of British nature.

I busied myself with a book, what must be my favourite of recent, Jane Eyre. The idea of the romance after all those impossible trials and obstacles appealed to me. The fact that she found love to a man who she only knew on minimal terms it just seemed so realistic and believable.

Most likely how I would know my husband, not that it should make me any less of a good wife. However my newfound knowledge and resolve made me worry at what this ball would hold for me, unknown men and plenty of them. None could be trusted alone with me; I knew that I couldn't allow it. Mrs Burley had a loving husband to help cover her from being ostracised from the horrific incident. I wouldn't be that fortunate, and no man would take me after another had stolen my innocence.

Returning to my book I wasted away the hours until we began to draw near to Ashmore manor where I put my book away. My grandparents had planned the landscaped exactly to their specific requirements planning everything out in detail. It looked more like an immaculate park rather than a garden. Benches and gazebos were set up in front of idyllic scenes of the pond or facing picturesque scenes.

We finally pulled up to the large house, the wheels of the carriage crunching under the white stones. The tall grand building stood out proudly amongst the quaint scenery in the 4 o'clock sun, it took us 9 hours to get to Ashmore Manor, two hours ahead of the party. Mother roused Father and Brian and Maxwell left first, Father followed turning back to help Mother down the steps before offering me a hand. I followed behind Mother and Father a faint smile on my lips at the sight of my grandparents.

"Maxwell! Victoria!" my Grandmother cried as the large oak doors open, grandfathers hounds spilled out surrounding us as my Grandmother ran forwards hugging my Mother "darling you look well and I love that colour on you" she said hugging Mother close before stepping back to look at her "Maxwell dear how are you" she said pulling him into a hug while Mother stepped into Grandfather's arms who had just finished clapping Father on the back.

"oh my dear Charlotta" Grandmother said softly pulling me close "my my what a lovely young lady you've grown into, I always knew you would look stunning, not that you never weren't beautiful" my Grandmother said sweetly holding my face.

"Brian my boy! Maxwell! Come here you two" Grandfather said loudly shaking their hands firmly. "My dear sweet Charlotta" my Grandfather said stepping over as Grandmother went to hug Brian and Maxwell.

Grandmother, Aggie Ashmore is a stern looking woman, she somewhat disagreed with how free willed and spirited I was, however she always looked at me fondly when I adopted my proper role. She was tall and thin, with white short hair and very pail, however her hawk like eyes and her never tiring appearance made her youthful as well as her sharp tongue and quick mind. I truly loved my Grandmother, she was a wonderful woman.

Grandfather, John Ashmore is a fun loving relaxed man, he highly valued first impressions but he truly loved creatures which showed spirit, humans and animals included. He had several English Foxhounds which often accompanied him on his rides either by carriage or horseback. He was a man who coveted order and skill; he enjoyed observing sports rather than taking part.

He saw me and Bella riding once, when she was younger and less disciplined, she would often try to get me off. It panicked Mother to know end, however I was in no danger (as I was taught too well by private teachers) my dear Grandfather on the other hand just laughed at the "battle of wills" as he had called it.

"I see your mare has become tamer with age" he said looking over to Bella and Hermes who were stood patiently with two of Grandmothers servants holding their hands "I assure you Grandfather, she is far from settled, I doubt she will be for a long time" I said watching his eyes look the pair over.

"Perhaps you will give me the chance to see if you'd still be able to handle it, that is if your Mother permits you to go out with her Father" he said chuckling. "What do you say boys a good old ride with the hounds" he said laughing loudly, "We'll need fresh horses" Maxwell pointed out.

"I say, what about all of us go for a ride" Father suggested "not for me I don't think" Grandmother said "I'll stay with Mother I think, keep her some company" Mother said putting her hand of Fathers shoulder.

"I'll stay to-" "no you go Charlotta, we have more than enough time" Mother interrupted "are you sure" I said unable to keep the smile from my face.

A nod was all I needed "Miss Charlotta, do you wish for your green riding dress" Alice said politely "I'd prefer my purple one please" I said smiling at her. "Father do make sure she comes back in one piece, nothing too wild" Mother said worried "this is a grand debut for her tonight remember".

"Victoria. You have my word she will be fine and come back in one piece" he said solemnly, before winking at me as Mother turned away. "I have your dress ready to change into Miss Charlotta" Alice said.

"Excuse me" I said following Alice who was led by one of my grandparent's servants. Once it was just me and Alice I quickly began undoing my boots and bonnet as Alice undid my dress. I was changed in a matter of minutes into my purple riding dress; it was a high neckline with military styling's with the buttons and the black detailing. There was a small white frill peeking out from where the sleeves ended and the neckline.

I walked out of the room pulling on my black gloves before pausing for Alice to tie my hair into a quick and simple plat. I met Grandfather downstairs who was already dressed with the hounds circling him bawling every now and then, the noise echoing through the marble entrance hall.

His trusted English setter was sat loyally at his side calm and regal, the black spotted setter was called Albert or Bert as he fondly called him. They were hardly ever apart with Albert being fiercely loyal and inseparable from my Grandfather.

"The stable hands are ready for you to make your choice Charlotta, I think you'll enjoy Julius however if you wish for something calmer try Wilfred" my Grandfather said loudly over the dogs. "I shall go see the both of them now" I said fondly walking past him.

I was led to the stables by another servant but Alice stayed dubitably by my side "Alice I need to have a word with you when I get back please, nothing wrong on your behalf, don't worry. Just something I need to ask of you as a friend" I said softly.

I smiled at the stable hand that had both Bella and Hermes in each hand holding them by their head collars, he already had them rugged up and brushed and was leading them to a small paddock nearby the stable block.

"Bella" I said softly which was enough to cause her to lift her head up perk her ears and whinny at me. I said hello to her and ask the stable hand how they were. He soon led them off.

"excuse me, Grandfather, my brothers, Father and I are going for a ride soon, he's suggested I look at Julius and Wilfred could you show me them please" I said to a passing stable hand.

Julius was a tall dapple Cleveland bay; the stable hand was very quick to tell me he was somewhat fiery. I told him that it didn't put me off, I asked him to tell me more. Julius had a habit of bronking, leaping into the air in a vertical manner. The stable hand was eager to tell me however that he was very eager to go after he had his row, he just needed to be shown his place.

Wilfred was a stocky black Shire horse, the stable hand sung praises for this horse as he was as steady and as gentlemanly as any woman would wish for and was a calm steady old boy. As well as being a favourite of Lady Ashmore when she rode out.

I decided upon Julius, being cooped up all day had made me fidgety and here was my solution. I watched Julius being brushed down and tacked up, he began prancing on the spot when his saddle approached him in the arms of a small boy.

I awaited the others who all soon tacked up and were ready, Grandfather went on Wilfred in the end, Maxwell on what was told to be a steady bay Angelo Arab, Brian on another Shire powerful roan shire and Father a Welsh section D roan who pranced on the spot unable to stand still.

The hounds danced around us while Albert stayed firmly at Grandfather's side, glancing at him lovingly and giving a playful bark and jig.

I could feel every muscle in Julius' neck, I had been advised by the stable hand best remedied for when he did get too rowdy was to push him on which made it difficult for him to rise up. It was insisted upon that I should ride him forwards be at the front and the first to change to a forwards transition and last to a downward transition.

It wasn't until we entered a stubble field that Julius gave me trouble, I could feel his entire neck and back coiling, his neck curving in and ears pushing back. With a huge inhale of air his feet simultaneously struck off from the ground letting out a loud squeal. Tightening my reins into my left hand I kicked on.

He struck again twisting in the air. This time I raised the whip and as it hit his rear end I kick simultaneously giving a shout. Julius launched himself forwards lurching me in the saddle caught behind in the movement, bringing both hands back to the rein I could feel him slowing but tensing up flashing the whip I pushed him on growling under my breath at him.

His back end rose, I circled him, keen to not leave the others who were stood still the hounds keeping a respectful distance. His back end rose again. "I say sir, another noise out of you and we shall have a falling out!" I shouter loudly kicking with more force than needed and tapping his shoulder firmly with the crop. He tensed again and steadied. I readied myself.

As we rose I kicked and smacked his back end growling in his ear "get on sir this instant!". As we fell I pulled the reins harshly smacking him again forcing him to turn tightly before I pushed him on.

Breathing to myself I allowed him to take up away from the others before turning him softly. He tensed again slowing down "I am warning you now, do not push your luck sir" I said firmly tapping his shoulder urging him on.

My Grandfather was roaring with laughter, "I'm sorry my dear" he said with big tears rolling down his face collecting in his white moustache. "Are you okay Charlotta?!" my Father asked quickly "I am fine Father, I can see why Grandfather suggested him, I do enjoy him even if he acts a beast. Such a challenge" I said grinning.

Julius was shaking with after the ordeal from exertion, as was I. I felt light as a feather, exhilarated, powerful and exhausted.

We returned home with tired horses, Julius possibly the most as we had two more fallings out although not as extreme. Grandfather bragged about how I had battled him through his highest leaps while one of the stable hands congratulated me for controlling him so well. I did enjoy that horse; I was even tempted to ride him tomorrow.

When I returned Mother came out to me not at all looking happy "Father!" she cried looking at Grandfather "I said I wanted her home in one piece did I not, why was she allowed to ride a horse with such a reputation" she cried out.

"She is in one piece is she not, she rode him well, and it shall boost her confidence for tonight. If she can battle such a beast can she not tame and charm any man she wishes" he said smoothly walking straight past Albert trotting at his side.

"Miss Charlotta, do you wish for a bath?" Alice said waiting at the large oak doors. "That would be lovely thank you Alice, Mother should I send for you and Martha when I am finished or will I be able to rest for a spell?"

"I will come when it is time to get you ready go on dear. Are you sure you are okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Mother asked worry clear in her voice. "I am fine Mother, please excuse me" I said before taking my leave behind Alice.

"What is it that you wished to discuss with me miss?" Alice asked as she led me back to my room. We past paintings of the landscape and the Ashmore family following the red centred carpet hallway back to my room where a steaming bath awaited me in front of the fireplace. Covered well by a screen I began to undress.

"I must ask you to fulfil a task for me tonight Alice, an important one" I said thinking carefully how I phrased my words unwilling to unintentionally spread the Burley's secret. "I have heard of certain acts which men do" I said ignoring Alice gasp.

"A horrible act which some men take part in viciously with another women who is alone and defenceless" "why miss where have you heard such a thing" Alice said still shocked as she helped me out of my dress.

"That does not matter, what does matter is that I have resolved to not fall victim to this, I wish for you to keep me in your line of sight then entire night. I wish to not be alone with any man that I do not know. I will not have my honour and innocence stolen from me." I finished firmly.

"I will do that if you wish Miss but this ball is only for the social elite, I doubt any gentleman here would even contemplate for a second" she assured me helping me from my bath with a large towel to help dry me off. "I do not see how any godly man could, and yet it still happens I want you to do this for me Alice, to put me at ease" I begged, she agreed.

Pulling on an underdress I walked over to the bed laying down on top of the mattress and covers "Alice find out when Mother wants me to start getting ready, when you find out could you wake me up 10 minutes earlier?" I asked watching her shut the curtains. "Of course miss" she said pushing the bath to a corner of the room.

By the time Alice left the room closing the door quietly my limbs were growing heavy and my eyes finding the darkness behind my closed lids more and more soothing…


End file.
